


it takes two

by commonly_stolen



Series: abused Ashton [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonly_stolen/pseuds/commonly_stolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been drifting lately. Maybe calling it quits is for the best, but they refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Luke, I'm sorry okay?! I'm sorry for trying to be nice!" Ashton yelled, seething. Another day of fighting between the once peaceful couple. "You're not fucking sorry! That's all you say. If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it!" Luke screamed back. Ashton huffed and walked upstairs, packing a bag for over night. Luke came up the stairs and leaned against the door frame. Ashton always did this. They would fight, he would threaten to leave but never did. They refused to give up on each other. Ashton pulled the bag along, shoving Luke out of the way. "Where are you going?" Luke asked, running after him. 

"I'm going somewhere where he appreciates me!" Ashton said, opening the door. Luke closed it and pushed Ashton against it. He wrapped a hand around Ashton's neck, eyes going dark. "You're not leaving me to go to that curly haired bastard." Luke growled, tightening his grip on Ashton's neck. Ashton dropped the bag and wrapped his hand around Luke's wrist. "Luke, stop..." He breathed, fear in his eyes. He gripped Ashton's wrist tightly, nails digging in the skin. Ashton whimpered, trying to make himself smaller. "He can never love you like I can. Are you leaving because he's a better fuck?" Luke asked harshly. "You're hurting... me." Ashton said, face red. "I. Asked. A. Fucking question!" He yelled, tightening his grip. Ashton's eyes rolled back, mouth parted. Luke let go and let Ashton fall to his knees. Ashton spluttered and breathed heavily. He looked up at Luke, his neck has a bruises and a hand mark. Luke pulled off his belt. "Harry's been fucking you, huh? He's been sticking his dick in my property. You're mine, slut!" He said. Ashton shook his head. Luke dropped his pants, smirking. "Sluts get punishment. I'm going to show you what sluts get." He said, walking toward Ashton who just doubled in on himself.  
....  
Luke pulled up his pants, smirking. "You are a nice piece of ass. I see why Harry can't keep his cock in his pants." He said. Ashton laid on the bed, scratched and bruised back toward Luke. He shook violently, tears falling. Luke walked over and tugged at Ashton's hair sharply, the boy yelping. "Such a pretty whore. Can't keep your legs closed can you?" He asked, laughing darkly. "Remember who puts up with your shit Irwin." He growled, letting go of Ashton's hair. Luke left the house. Ashton cried. Luke used him in a way he never wanted to be used. He made him feel like an animal. Luke raped and abused him. Ashton felt absolutely filthy. Ashton cried himself to sleep, wincing at the pain in his arse.


	2. He's wrong

Ashton woke up and felt a hand on his waist. He saw Luke sleeping soundly. He felt like screaming, hitting, anything to make the blonde feel like he felt. He watched Luke sleep, smiling. What Ashton saw yesterday was not his loving boyfriend Luke. That side of Luke only comes out when he's angry. Ashton makes him angry with all the oblivious flirting he does with his bestie Harry. Ashton is his. He feels like snapping Harry's fingers every time they land on his property. His Ashton. Luke's eyes flutter open and the first thing he sees is Hazel-green eyes staring at him. He smiled and pecked Ashton's nose. "Morning lovely." He said, Ashton blushing. "Morning Lukey." Ashton whispered back, smiling at his hands. Luke lifted his chin to look him in the eyes.

"You're so gorgeous, Ash. Don't let anyone tell you different." He says, kissing Ashton deeply. Ashton kisses back, wrapping a lazy arm around Luke's neck. He pulled away, smiling. Luke looked at Ashton's body and frowned. "I'm so sorry Ash. This will never happen again." He said, holding Ashton's bruised wrist. Ashton shook his head. "I think we should break up. This isn't fair to neither of us." Ashton said, instantly regretting it. Luke clenched his jaw. "So, you want to fucking leave me?! What, are you going to Harry?" He spat, pulling Ashton out of bed by his hair.

Ashton yelped, hitting at Luke's hand as Luke dragged him toward the window. "You want to leave?! The only way you're leaving this fucking house is over the balcony." He growled, bending Ashton over the railing. Ashton fought against him. "N-No Luke! I-I'm sorry, so sorry." He apologized frantically. Luke smirked, pushing his crotch against Ashton's bare arse.

Ashton tensed, freezing his movements. Luke yanked his head back by his hair and whispered in Ashton's ear. "Don't ever speak of breaking up again, got it?" He asked. Ashton nodded. Luke walked away, satisfied. Ashton breathed a sigh of relief. He slowly walked back into the house. "I'm sorry Lukey. Let me make it up to you." He whispered, looking down. "Always know what to say." Luke said, pushing Ashton to his knees and pulling down his pants. "Always know what to do to make up for your fuck ups." He said, shoving himself Ashton's mouth. Ashton gagged terribly, but put his hands behind his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that's part 1! Leave kudos for me you lovely people! Xoxo- Hothead


End file.
